bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Przybycie Toa
center thumb|left|150px|Otwierający się Kanister Toa Kanistry Toa Mata po 1000 lat dryfowania nareszcie wylądowały na brzegu Mata Nui. Jednak w tym czasie organiczne tkanki uśpionych Toa uległy rozpadowi. Dopiero po połączeniu mechanicznych części, tkanki się zregenerowały i przebudzeni Toa ruszyli wgłąb wyspy. Przez cały okres Mrocznego Czasu Makuta Teridax prześladował Matoran Rahi noszącymi Zakażone Kanohi. Tarakava zaatakowała Ga-Koro. Turaga Nokama i Ga-Matoranki skryły się w jednej z chat. Rahi uszkodziło pompę utrzymująca chatę na powierzchni i budynek poszedł na dno, z uwięzionymi w nim mieszkankami wioski. Tylko Maku udało się uciec łodzią. Tahu odbudował się na Plaży Ta-Wahi, nie podejrzewając nawet obecności nieprzytomnego Takuy w pobliżu. Tahu czuł się słaby i cierpiał na amnezję. Udało mu się jednak odkryć moc swojej maski i moc żywiołu, gdy jego miecz zapłonął. Wyczuwając bardzo wysoką temperaturę w pobliżu, Toa wyruszył do Ta-Koro. Wykonując powietrzne akrobacje, Lewa przypadkowo wyrzucił Taku z gniazda. Gdy chciał złapać Rahi, nagły podmuch wiatru wrzucił mu je do rąk. Ponownie umieszczając je w gnieździe, wojownik odkrył, że kontroluje Powietrze. Onua przekopywał się przez ziemię i natrafił na rysunki przedstawiające jego i pozostałych Toa Mata. Później, spotkał Matoranina Onepu, który, podekscytowany, zabrał go do Turagi Whenuy. Turaga opowiedział Onule o jego przeznaczeniu i o ukrytych na wyspie Kanohi, które Toa Mata musieli zebrać. Podczas pływania Gali zauważyła ławicę uciekających Rahi. Próbując odkryć powód nagłej ucieczki, Gali została zaatakowana przez Tarakavę w okolicy rafy koralowej. Rozważyła pomysł użycia jej do ukrycia się przed Rahi, ale nie mogła znieść myśli, że Tarakava zniszczy żywe organizmy budujące rafę. Gali spróbowała uciec przed Rahi, ale to ją doganiało. Nagle, silna fala wyrzuciła Toa z powrotem na brzeg. Gali odkryła, że ma kontrolę nad Wodą. Pohatu dotarł do Po-Koro, gdzie serdecznie go przywitano. Turaga Onewa wysłał go na poszukiwanie Masek. Chcąc przetestować swoją obecną maskę, Toa popędził do lodowego Ko-Wahi, ciekaw, co tam na niego czeka. Kopaka przemierzał Ko-Wahi, gdy zauważył śledzącego go Matoro. Toa szybko pochwycił Matoranina i wypytywał o zadanie, jakie Toa Mata mają wypełnić na tej wyspie. Nagle, obaj zostali zaatakowani przez Nui-Ramę. Toa Lodu pokonał bestię i przy okazji uratował Matoro przed upadkiem w przepaść. Ko-Matoranin zabrał go do Turagi Nuju, który opowiedział Kopace o ukrytych na wyspie Kanohi. Pierwsza miała się znajdować w "Miejscu Dalekowidzenia". thumb|right|150px|Matoranin Takua Takua miał sen opisujący legendą Mata Nui i gdy się ocknął, zobaczył otwarty Kanister Toa. Podążył za prowadzącymi od niego śladami. Tahu zauważył go i odwrócił się. Takua dalej próbował za nim iść, za drogę zablokował mu strumień lawy wypływający z wulkanu. Toa przedostał się przez niego bez problemu. W drodze powrotnej na plażę, Takua zauważył rzeźbę przedstawiającą dużą głowę i zaczął ją badać. Tahu przemierzał Spalony Las, gdy został uwięziony w pułapce na Rahi, zastawionej przez oddział Gwardii Ta-Koro, dowodzony przez Jalę. Toa Ognia z łatwością uwolnił się z więzienia. Vakama interweniował, zanim doszłoby do straszliwej w skutkach bitwy. Powitał Toa Ognia, a Gwardia zdała sobie sprawę, że Tahu był wojownikiem z przepowiedni. Takule nie udało się znaleźć wejścia do wnętrza rzeźby. Nagle, zobaczył w oddali jakąś postać - Ga-Matorankę. Takua podszedł do niej, a ona przedstawiła się jako Maku. Opowiedziała o ataku Tarakavy na Ga-Koro i poprosiła Takuę o pomoc, a sama udała się by odnaleźć Gali. Takua popłynął jej łodzią do wioski wody, zostawiając Matorankę na plaży. Wciąż biegnący Pohatu zderzył się z Kopaką i spowodował lawinę, która zasypała Toa Lodu. Odkopawszy go, Pohatu się przedstawił i Kopaka niechętnie zgodził się, by Toa Kamienia mu towarzyszył. Gdy Kopaka znalazł swoją Hau w Miejscu Dalekowidzenia, użył swojej Akaku i zobaczył pozostałych Toa w pobliżu Góry Ihu. Po drodze do tego miejsca, zaatakowało ich Rahi - Kane-Ra. Po krótkiej walce, Pohatu uwięził je pod stertą głazów. Toa kontynuowali podróż. thumb|right|150px|Toa poszukujący Masek Mocy Wszyscy Toa Mata zebrali się na szczycie Góry Ihu i wymienili się informacjami. Opowiedzieli sobie o swoich mocach, ukrytych na wyspie Kanohi, zagrażającym Matoranom Makucie, zainfekowanych Rahi i wioskach. Wedle słów Turaga musieli odnaleźć wszystkie maski, by pokonać Makutę. Chociaż Tahu i Onua chcieli, by działali razem, Toa postanowili się rozdzielić. Gali chciała jak najszybciej udać się do swojej wioski, bo jak dotąd jako jedyna z Toa tego nie uczyniła. Jak miało się okazać, podjęła decyzję rychło w czas. Nagle, wyspą wstrząsnęło potężne trzęsienie ziemi, a z nieba spadł deszcz i grad. Toa zdali sobie sprawę, że to sprawka Makuty i błyskawicznie wyruszyli na poszukiwanie masek. Lewa podczas poszukiwań uratował Gali przed atakiem Rahi. Następnie Toa rozdzielili się - Lewa wyruszył na dalsze poszukiwania, a Gali popłynęła do wioski. Po drodze zaatakowała ją Tarakava, ale Toa udało jej się uwięzić ją w podwodnej jaskini. Takua dotarł do wodnej wioski, która była spustoszona i opuszczona. Matoranin znalazł uszkodzoną pompę i zatopioną chatę. Powietrze mogło się do niej dostawać tylko za pomocą pewnej rośliny, której łodyga służyła jak rura. Okazało się, że w środku chaty znajdowały się Ga-Matoranki i Turaga Nokama. Turaga, przez rurę, powiedziała Takule, by zabrał z jej chaty Kamień Świetlny i poszukał pod wodą brakującej części mechanizmy pompy. Matoranin zanurkował przez dziurę w jednym z domków i znalazł zagubioną zębatkę, która odbijała światło Kamienia. Wyłowił ją i zamontował na pompie, po czym aktywował mechanizm. Pompa zadziałała i wyniosła chatę na powierzchnię. Uwolnienie Turaga i Matoranek przyciągnęło z powrotem Tarakavę, która wcześniej zaatakowała wioskę. Rahi wyskoczyło z wody, wściekłe, że więźniowie się uwolnili. Już szykowało się do ataku, gdy nagle pojawiła się Gali i zainterweniowała. Wskoczyła na plecy Rahi, które w odpowiedzi wskoczyło wraz z nią do wody. Obserwujący walkę wstrzymali oddech. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy wyłoniła się Gali z zainfekowaną Kanohi Tarakavy na swoim haku. Tahu był zdenerwowany brakiem jedności wśród Toa, że o mało co nie spalił Jali, który go szukał. Ta-Matoranin przekazał mu informację, że Kanohi Akaku znajdowała się w najgłębszej jaskini w Onu-Wahi. Tahu udało się dostać do bardzo głębokiego tunelu, gdzie odkrył poszukiwaną maskę. Znajdowała się na drugim końcu wąskiego mostu, wzniesionego nad przepaścią. Nagle, rzuciło się na niego stadu Kofo-Jaga. Próbował odpędzić je ogniem, ale ciepło tylko je wzmocniło. Rahi oblazły Toa, który desperacko próbował się ich pozbyć. W końcu Tahu przypomniał się Lewa i Toa Ognia zaczął wirować na wąskim moście i w ten sposób pozrzucać natrętne stwory w przepaść. Ostatniemu, który został, wojownik zdjął zarażoną Kanohi. Rahi, uwolnione spod wpływu Makuty, uciekło. Chwilę później, silny wiatr wytrącił maskę z dłoni Toa i spadła ona w przepaść. Tahu szybko zabrał Akaku i opuścił jaskinię. Lewa zdobył Pakari, a następnie znalazł Kakamę w podwodnej jaskini. Musiał pokonać Nui-Jagę blokujące wejście do jaskini, a potem omal nie został utopiony przez kontrolowane przez Makutę rośliny. Jednakże, udało mu się zdobyć Maskę Szybkości i uciec. W międzyczasie, Gali znalazła swoją Miru na szczycie góry. Nagle, Toa Wody porwała lawina i Gali została otoczona przez dwa Nui-Jaga i dwie Tarakavy. W Le-Wahi, Nui-Rama zrzuciła z twarzy Lewy maskę, a sam Toa Powietrza zawisł nad szczękami Muaki. Na szczęście, Lewę przed śmiercią uratował Onua. thumb|left|150px|Lewa zaatakowany przez Muakę Nagłe pojawienie się Tahu uratowało otoczoną przez Rahi Gali. Jednakże, chwilę wcześniej ogłuszył ją atak Tarakavy. Nieprzytomna, doznała wizji Toa Kaita Akamai i Wairuhy, którzy poinformowali ja o czekającej na Toa Mata bitwie z Makutą. Wkrótce po uratowaniu Ga-Matoranek, Takua odbył rozmowę z Nokamą, a następnie z Nixie, będącą Astrologiem. Matoranka podziękowała mu za jego odwagę. Matoranin popłynął z powrotem na plażę Ta-Wahi i zbadał Wielki Teleskop. Następnie ponownie wyruszył do Ta-Koro. Strumień lawy zniknął i Takua bez problemu wszedł do wioski. Jala i Vakama opowiedzieli mu o przybyciu Tahu. Następnie, dzielny Matoranin otrzymał Deskę Lawową od Ta-Matoranina, którego nie rozpoznał, ze wzgledu na swoją amnezję. Takua ruszył do Spalonego Lasu, gdzie znalazł trenującego Kapurę i porozmawiał z nim, a następnie pożeglował raz jeszcze do wioski wody. Stamtąd wyruszył do Po-Wahi. Przemierzywszy rozległą pustynię, dotarł do Po-Koro. Dowiedział się o istnieniu zarazy, której przyczyna była nieznana. Eksplorując wioskę, znalazł tajemniczą kulę Kolhii i zabrał ją do Turagi Onewy. Starszy znalazł ją i stwierdził, że była zainfekowana. Takua przeprowadził dalsze dochodzenie - sprawdził stragan, w pobliżu którego znalazł kulę. Natrafił tam na tajemniczy klucz. Zabrał go do kamieniołomu, gdzie znajdowały się wielkie rzeźby przedstawiające maski Toa Mata. Znalazłszy odpowiednią dziurkę pod jedną z masek, Takua umieścił w niej klucz. Otworzyły się drzwi i skryte za nimi schody. Takua zszedł nimi do jaskini, w której znalazł kule Kolhii i zatrutą maskę, rozsiewającą infekcję. Takua zobaczył skorpiona Nui-Jaga strzegącego kul i maski. Do jaskini przybył Pohatu, ale został oślepiony atakiem Rahi. Takua musiał pokierować Pohatu, który posłał w powietrze kule Kolhii, by zawalić gniazdo. Udało im się i uciekli z jaskini chwilę przed porzebaniem jej pod ziemią. Gdy Toa Kamienia podziękował mu za pomoc i odszedł, Takua powrócił do pustynnej wioski. Onewa dał mu swoje dłuto, na znak wdzięczności. Następnie wszystkie skażone kule Kolhii wyrzucono do morza, tym samym kończąc zarazę. Takua wrócił do Ga-Koro i pokazał zdobyte dłuto Nokamę. Turaga Wody nadała mu następnie tytuł Kronikarza i obdarowała Księgą Kronik. Takua wyruszył do Onu-Wahi. Kopaka znalazł swoją Pakari na niewielkiej wysepce położonej wśród lawy. Podczas zdobywania jej uderzyła go w głowę lodowa bryła i pozbawiła przytomności. Wojownik doznał wizji Kini-Nui oraz Toa Akamai i Wairuhy. Toa chciał użyć nowozdobytej Maski Siły do wydostania się z wysepki, ale nie udało mu się przeskoczyć lawy. Na szczęście, uratował go Lewa. Kopaka pomyślał, że wizje zesłał mu Makuta, jako że niemal przez nie utonął. Lewa przekazał mu informację o zebraniu, które zwołał Onua. Spotkanie wszystkich Toa Mata przerwała erupcja Wulkanu Mangai i zmasowanym atakiem Rahi. Onua i Pohatu połączyli siły i utworzyli rów, którym popłynęła lawa, nie wyrządzając większych szkód. W tym samym czasie pozostali uporali się z napastnikami. Toa odkryli, że lepiej działają jako zespół i właśnie w ten sposób postanowili kontynuować poszukiwanie Masek. Jala, Huki, Maku, Onepu, Matoro i Kongu zostali zaatakowani przez skorpiona Nui-Jaga. Jednakże, mieszkańcom wyspy udało się zmienić w istotę zwaną Matoran Nui i pokonać bestię. Takua przed wejściem do tuneli prowadzących do Onu-Koro spotkał Midaka, hodowcę krabów Ussal. Za radą Ta-Matoranina, Takua wynajął jednego z krabów - Puku, na której dotarł do wioski. Przed wejściem do chaty Turagi Onewy, Kronikarz stał się świadkiem spotkania Onu-Matoran dotyczącego problemów wioski. Przemierzając jeden z tuneli, natrafił na odnogę prowadzącą do jaskini pełnej Kamieni Świetlnych. Jednakże, była ona zalana lawą wydostającą się z uszkodzonej rury. System pomp był po drugiej stronie lawowego jeziora. Takua użył do przemierzenia go swojej Deski Lawowej. Matoranin rozwiązał prostą zagadkę, blokującą dostęp do maszyny sterującej pompami. Takua wyłączył przepływ lawy i przyjąwszy podziękowania Onu-Matoran, ruszył dalej. W Wielkiej Kopalni, górnicy natrafili na bardzo twardą skałę. Takua postanowił się rozejrzeć i odkrył, że na skale wzniesiono Wielki Zegar Słoneczny. Nadzorca górników zapytał Matoranina, czy ten nie zna żadnego astrologa. Pamiętając o Nixie, Takua wyruszył do Ga-Koro z notatką od górnika. Takua od Nixie otrzymał gnomon, który miał umieścić w centrum zegara słonecznego, a następnie oświetlić go Kamieniem Świetlnym tak, by jego cień padł na godzinę czwartą. Otworzyło to wejście do ukrytego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się złota maska. thumb|left|150px|Wielki Zegar Słoneczny W międzyczasie, po walce z Rahi, Gali, Onua i Kopaka zdobyli Miru należącą do Tahu. Takua udał się do kończonego właśnie tunelu do Le-Koro. Odbył krótką rozmowę z pracującym tam górnikiem, Taipu. Taipu marzył o odwiedzeniu wioski powietrza i opowiedział Takule o technikach górniczych używanych przez Onu-Matoran. Akurat gdy młot Taipu uderzył w ścianę, pojawiła się w niej dziura przepuszczająca promień światła. Przejście było ukończone. Takua i Taipu jako pierwsi wyruszyli do dżungli. Ale w momencie gdy Taipu wspiął się na dużą skałę, został porwany przez Nui-Rama. Przerażony Takua kontynuował podróż i dostał się do zawieszonego w koronach drzew Le-Koro. Wioska była opuszczona. Kronikarz znalazł flet. Podniósł go i zaczął grać. Nagle, Le-Matoranie zaczęli wychodzić ze swoich kryjówek. Jednak chwilę później, na horyzoncie ukazała się chmara Nui-Rama. Lotnictwo Gukko postanowiło zaatakować wrogów z wyprzedzeniem i uwolnić porwanych Matoran i Turagę Matau. Takua współpracował z Kongu, pilotem Gukko noszącego imię "Ka". Kronikarzowi udało się strącić kilka wrogich Rahi bambusowymi dyskami. Jednak po wejściu do gigantycznego gniazda, dwaj Matoranie zostali zaatakowani i uwięzieni razem z pozostałymi. Matau wyjawił Takule, że Lewa, Toa Powietrza, uległ zarazie Makuty. Nagle, nadleciał sam Lewa, na Nui-Kopen. Ważka trzymała jego Kanohi Miru, a on sam miał na twarzy zainfekowaną maskę, zgodnie ze słowami Turagi. Nagle, rozległy się silne wstrząsy i z nowopowstałej dziury w ścianie wyskoczył Onua. Bracia zaczęli walkę. Onule udało się ściągnąć Lewie zainfekowaną maskę swoją Matatu, a potem umieścić na jej miejscu Miru. Odzyskawszy rozum, Toa Powietrza użył Komau i przejął kontrolę nad Nui-Kopen, by zabrać porwanych Matoran z powrotem do Le-Koro. Po przybyciu, w wiosce urządzono święto. Matau nauczył Takuę specjalnej melodii na flet, dzięki której Matoranin mógł przyzwać powietrzne Rahi, które zabrałoby go w dowolne miejsce wyspy. Następnie, Takua wrócił do Ta-Koro. Od swojego przyjaciela, Jali, otrzymał insygnia Gwardii Ta-Koro, która umożliwiała mu udanie się do Północnego Przejścia. Miał tam zbadać sprawę opuszczonego posterunku. Wspiął się na klif i użył kolejki linowej by dostać się do Ko-Wahi. Znalazł się w zimnym, nawet jak na Ko-Wahi, regionie zwanym "Zaspami". W opuszczonym schronieniu Ta-Matoran znalazł Kamień Świetlny, który zabrał ze sobą. Przeszukując okolicę, Kronikarz natrafił na zamrożonego Matoranina Ognia. Użył Kamienia Świetlnego do odmrożenia go. Matoranin przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wybawcę, po czym zaczął uciekać. Takua dogonił go w jakiejś jaskini. Tam, Matoranin opanował się i wyjawił, że na imię ma Kopeke. Opowiedział, że pozostali zwiadowcy Gwardii przepadli w śnieżycy, wywabieni przez Makutę. W głębi jaskini, Takua znalazł ścieżkę prowadzącą do Ko-Koro. Dotarłszy do wioski lodu, Matoranin wszedł do Sanktuarium i porozmawiał z Turagą Nuju. A raczej spróbował, bo starszy przemawiał zagadkami, których nikt oprócz Matoro nie potrafił zrozumieć. Sam Ko-Matoranin jednakże wyruszył w Zaspy, na polowanie. Takua, pomimo ostrzeżeń, postanowił go poszukać. Idąc śladem zostawianych przez Matoro czerwonych flag, służących jako oznaczenia, dotarł do dużej skały, na której napisano "Strzeż się Roju". W tej samej chwili, Kronikarz zemdlał z zimna. Wracający do wioski Matoro znalazł nieprzytomnego przybysza i zabrał go do swojego igloo. Gdy Matoranin się ocknął, rozległ się głośny ryk. Matoro wyszedł z igloo i stał się świadkiem walki Kopaki z Muaką. Toa Lodu przechytrzył stwora za pomocą swojej Mahiki, przez co Muaka spadł w przepaść. thumb|left|150px|Kopaka tworzący iluzję do pokonania Muaki Kopaka i Matoro zabrali Takuę z powrotem do Ko-Koro. Z pomocą Matoro, Kronikarz dał radę porozumieć się z Turagą. Nuju dał Takule tabliczkę z informacjami dla pozostałych Turaga, o przygotowaniach które mieli podjąć, by Toa Mata mogli wykonać swoje zadanie. Nalażało do tego między innymi przekazanie Toa Kamieni Makoki. Kronikarz miał także zebrać grupę Matoran, po jednym z każdej wioski, by chronić Kini-Nui w czasie, gdy Toa zejdą do kryjówki Makuty, stoczyć z nim walkę. W tym samym czasie, Tahu, Gali i Onua stali przed drzewem na którego szczycie tkwiła Kakama - ostatnia maska Tahu. Gali chciała użyć Miru do ściągnięcia jej, ale nim to zrobiła, Tahu po prostu podpalił drzewo. Ogień błyskawicznie zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać, ale Gali powstrzymała go wodą. Z kilkunastu drzew został tylko popiół, w którym tkwiła poszukiwana Kakama. Toa Wody wygarnęła Tahu, że przez niego ptaki straciły dom i odeszła, zdenerwowana. Pohatu, Lewa i Kopaka znaleźli Kaukau Toa Kamienia, na drugiej stronie dużej rozpadliny, w której kłębiły się Nui-Jaga. Lewa zaproponował, że przeskoczy na drugą stronę i zgarnie Kanohi. Kopaka zaprotestował, obawiając się ataku skorpionów, jednak Pohatu stanął po stronie Lewy. Zanim Toa Lodu zdołał ich powstrzymać, Toa Powietrza skoczył, wspomagając swój lot mocą wiatru, chwycił maskę i wylądował z powrotem obok braci, używając Miru. Na szczęście, nie przyciągnęło to uwagi Nui-Jaga. Takua po raz kolejny przemierzył Mata Nui i pokazał każdemu z Turaga tabliczkę Nuju. Zebrał także Kompanię Matoran wybranych przez Turaga do nadchodzącej walki: Kapura z Ta-Koro, Tamaru z Le-Koro, Maku z Ga-Koro, Kopeke z Ko-Koro, Hafu z Po-Koro i Taipu z Onu-Koro. Razem, wyruszyli do Kini-Nui. Wioski przygotowały obronę, spodziewając się zmasowanego ataku Rahi w chwili, gdy Toa Mata zejdą pod ziemię. thumb|left|150px|Toa Mata w Kini-Nui W Kini-Nui, Toa Mata umieścili swoje maski na odpowiednich statuach, a ich oryginalne Kanohi zmieniły się w złote. Następnie połączyli Kamienie Makoki otrzymane od Turaga, otwierając wejście do kryjówki Makuty. Toa przedyskutowali plan bitwy i zastanawiali się, czy w ogóle uda im się wrócić. Nie wiedzieli także, co zrobić, gdy Makuta naśle na Kini-Nui armię Rahi. Uspokoiło ich przybycie Kompanii Kronikarza, która miała osłaniać Toa. Przed zejściem do Mangaii, Gali nawiązała z Takuą telepatyczne połączenie, na wypadek gdyby Toa nie wrócili, by Kronikarz mógł opowiedzieć pozostałym o ich walce. Wkrótce po zniknięciu Toa, nadciągnęła horda Rahi. Matoranie odparli pierwsze natarcie swoimi bambusowymi dyskami. Jednakże, Rahi otoczyły Kompanię ze wszystkich stron. Porażka wydawała się nieunikniona, gdy nagle pojawiło się wsparcie w postaci Gwardii Ta-Koro, Lotnictwa Gukko i Ussalerii. Połączone siły różnych wiosek odparły bestie. Kini-Nui było bezpieczne. thumb|right|150px|Kompania Kronikarza W podziemiach tymczasem, bitwa nadal trwała. Po zejściu, Toa natychmiast zaatakowały kraby Manas. Manasy zwyciężały i Toa połączyli się w Toa Kaita. Tahu, Onua i Pohatu otworzyli Akamai, a Gali, Lewa i Kopaka stali się Wairuhą. Reprezentowali Odwagę i Mądrość. Jednak nawet Kaita nie mogli przeciwstawić się straszliwym stworom. Nagle, przypadkowe zniszczenie jednej z niewielkich wież wznoszących się w pomieszczeniu obniżyło temperaturę i osłabiło Manasy. Okazało się, że budowle dostarczały potrzebne krabom do życia ciepło. Zniszczenie ich wyłączyło Rahi z walki. Toa Kaita wkroczyli wreszcie do królestwa Makuty, jednak mroczna wola Teridaxa rozdzieliła ich, przywracając do form Mata. thumb|left|150px|Toa Kaita walczący z Manasami Takua otrzymał wiadomość od Gali proszącą go o udanie się do Mangai, by stać się świadkiem bitwy z Makutą, jako że połączenie mentalne wkrótce miało zostać zerwane. Od nowoprzybyłych Onu-Matoran Kronikarz dowiedział się, że Turaga Whenua go wzywał. Takua dosiadł Puku i popędził do Onu-Koro. Toa weszli do kolejnej komnaty, w której rozległ się głos Makuty. Teridax znieważał i drwił z nich. Z cieni wyłoniło się sześć kształtów, wyglądających jak Toa Mata. Wojownicy stanęli do walki ze swoimi mrocznymi odpowiednikami. Mimo tego, że Toa dawali z siebie wszystko, zaczynali słabnąć. Nie byli w stanie pokonać Mrocznych Toa. Wtedy zrozumieli, że cienie były częścią ich samych. Dzięki temu mogli wchłonąć swoje cienie, kończąc walkę. Następnie, ruszyli dalej, do samej siedziby Makuty. Whenua wyjaśnił Takule, że istniało inne wejście do Magnaii, oprócz zamkniętego już przejścia w Kini-Nui. Znajdowało się ono w pomieszczeniu z Wielkim Zegarem Słonecznym, w którym Kronikarz już wcześniej był. Takua podziękował i udał się do białego pokoju. Ku jego zdziwieniu, lewitująca dotąd złota maska zniknęła. Kronikarz dotknął filara i podłoga pod jego stopami zaczęła się opuszczać, jak w windzie. Takua znalazł się w skrytym w mroku pomieszczeniu, gdzie natrafił na pokonane Manasy. Dotarłszy do wysokich, świecących na zielono drzwi, Matoranin wślizgnął się do środka. thumb|left|180px|Toa Mata i zarażony Matoranin Toa wkroczyli do komnaty Makuty i ujrzeli wir różnych przedmiotów w samym centrum pomieszczenia. Wywołali Teridaxa, informując go o swoim przybyciu. Wyszedł do nich zabrudzony i uszkodzony Matoranin noszący zakażoną Kanohi. Powiedział im, że jest jednym z tych, których przysięgli chronić. Toa zamarli. thumb|right|180px|Makuta kontra Toa Mata Kopaka powiedział Tahu, by uważał, bo to kolejna sztuczka Makuty. Pozostali wojownicy również wymienili ze sobą uwagi. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Matoranin okazał się być Teridaxem. Został pochłonięty przez wir, a następnie uwolniła się energia cienia. Zainfekowana Hau uniosła się wysoko w górę, a cieniste macki zaczęły atakować Toa. Wojownicy próbowali unikać ataków, bezskutecznie. Makuta przełamywał ich obronę, zadając kolejne ciosy. Zmęczeni walką Toa, obawiając się przegranej, zebrali wszystkie pozostałe im siły i uwolnili we wspólnym żywiołowym uderzeniu. Wir zatrzymał się i eksplodował. Zainfekowana maska Teridaxa zniknęła, uprzednio informując Toa, że "nie mogą go zniszczyć, bo on sam jest niczym". Po eksplozji, metalowe części przysypały Takuę. Strumienie energii teleportowały Toa z powrotem na powierzchnię. Kronikarz wypełzł spod kupy złomu i ruszył przed siebie. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia dostrzegł duże okrągłe drzwi, na których znajdował się znak, który Matoranin skądś znał. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Takua przez nie przeszedł. thumb|right|150px|Takua w Gnieździe Bohroków Znalazł się przed gigantyczną strukturą, wyglądającą jak ul. Gdy Kronikarz podszedł bliżej, zaświeciły się czerwone oczy skrytych w ulu istot. Z jednej z komór wyszło tajemnicze stworzenie. Takua zaczął uciekać, podczas gdy otwierało się więcej komór. Dobiegł do złotej kuli, której brakowało jednego elementu. Olśniony, Matoranin zaczął przeszukiwać swój plecak. Po chwili znalazł otrzymane od Onewy dłuto, które pasowało do kuli. Kronikarza otoczyła bańka energii i wyniosła z Mangaii przez specjalny tunel. Następnie, Matoranin został wyrzucony z ust tej samej rzeźby, którą wcześniej badał na plaży w Ta-Wahi. Turaga Vakama już tam na niego czekał i pogratulował mu wykonania zadania jak i wyprowadzenia Turagi z błędu, dotyczącego jego opini na temat Kronikarza. Fajerwerki rozświetlały niebo, podczas gdy obaj wrócili do Ta-Koro. Czerwona Gwiazda zaczęłą świecić jeszcze jaśniej niż dotychczas. en:2001 Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1